Bloons:Neutronox Ultima(Scrolling Shooter game)
:Note: This is a new idea for the Bloons Series. '' '''Bloons: Neutronox Ultima is a Scrolling Shooter/Shmup game where the Bloon and Monkey technology is on the future or its the game that takes place on the far future. It is actually a Spin-Off of the Bloons Series. Its a game about the Act of Heroism in the Ultimate Bloon Battle of the Future by an Expert Bloonologist and Pilot who controls his ship named "Neutronox Ultima" This game is inspired by non-Bloons games like Gradius Darius series and other Scrolling shooter game/Shoot-them-up game Maybe the Bloons War did not end until now at this game it is already year 2500 In the game you will use a powerful spacecraft to pop and explode Bloons on your way and upgrade your spacecraft or add more spacecrafts There is still a Career Rank but this time it is called your "Energy Rank" which is still the limit of buying and doing some items. There are Boss fights that most of them are based after Animals. Music is much different and may have similar tones to the music of Darius Gaiden.It's Graphics is like DariusBurst/Gradius ReBirth/2.5 Dimensional. Another unique feature is like in Darius Gaiden and other game in the Darius Series. Everytime your about to go to a Boss fight, it displays this message: ' WARNING!!!' ' A DANGEROUS BLOONSHIP' (Insert Code here) (Name of Boss) ' IS APPROACHING, ' ' PLEASE PREPARE TO FIRE AND ATTACK.' ' WARNING!!!' Bloonship is a pun on the words Battleship and Bloon. The Game has a Total of 4 Modes:Adventure,Endless,Online Levels and the DLC Mode,which is the Multiplayer Battle Mode. * Adventure Mode is the one with the Story.It is unlocked at the start of the game. * Endless Mode is the mode where you will survive in a level that you chosen until your Ship gets annhilated.It is unlocked after beating Sector 1. * Online Levels is where you can search and download levels from other People.You can make your own levels too.This mode is Open-source while the other 2 are not.Beat Azelea System(The 1st Solar System in Sector 1) to unlock it. * Multiplayer Battle Mode is where you can battle with other Players.This Battle Mode is always at Shmup and the a User may create .It's mechanics just look like in Bloons TD Battles. Story I. The Past before this Its been about 1500 years from now the Monkey Civilization has became futuristic New Towers had been built They now mimic the Bloons and make their own as their mimicked weapons but it was a little bit different The villages of the monkeys became futuristic Metropolitans Many monkeys now explore space with their own spacecrafts And they still target the Bad Bloon side Still they were studying and planning things to doom the bad side of the Bloons They already seen that the one who created the Bloons was another Civilization which became futuristic also and continue to harm the Monkeys They have colonized many worlds to expand the army But they face the Deadliest and the Ultimate battle of the Bloons They don't know when it will start but just to prepare. II. Doomsday Christmas One day on the Metropolis on Christmas day they enjoyed a Long and Slow Meteor Shower on the Night Sky but after an hour they did not know that they were dangerous and it was truly dangerous all meteors exploded violently and it caused massive fires on buildings In total these were actually Rainbow Bombs and over 200 fallen in the disaster Over 84 000 monkeys are in trouble surviving and sometimes get diseased by the burning Bloontonium in the Meteors It lasted through the Night Roads were severely destroyed and crumbled Buildings even the Skyscrapers fall cars were burned or trapped some Volcanoes started erupting and take over the Cities Many people tried to survive by going into the peaks of Skyscrapers or going deep Underground but in most cases their survival was unsuccessful As Volcanoes erupt they turn the Night hotter up to 40℃ More Female Monkeys were killed while vice Versa on the Males On the Oceans and the seas Some people were in Cruise Ships And all were putting fireworks on the sky and Party in Christmas but it wasn't a Good Christmas They see Big and Rogue Waves coming into their ships Even meteors fell and some fell into ships and either flood them or explode them while the other ships that did not get hit by meteors can hit by waves and capsize Even though All passengers and crew survived the disaster by big Lifeboats Luckily only small parts of the Metropolis was damaged And most monkeys were safe on 1 o'clock am At the beginning of Morning there is an eclipse and the sky became Dark Orange They notice a Black Bloon-Shaped thing on the sky. The colonies of the Monkeys were also damaged too. They brought meteors that contain a very corrosive liquid called "Liquid Bloontonium. This liquid is extremely radioactive and can release Gas Bloontonium, which can be inhaled by Monkeys and some died from breathing radioactive air. then, it started attacking electrical systems and disrupted communications severely. As a result, Scientists weren't able to see what is happening there. And scientists now that the Ultimate Battle started Now they sent a Large team of Colossal Gun ships but unfortunately it was almost destroyed and only 1 Ship was left which is named "Neutronox Ultima" and it was the most powerful and strongest/leader of the team and its nowhere. III. Lost in Azelea System The Scientists cannot see the Mission Control even the Monkey pilot of the Neutronox Ultima who is dressed in Purple and Yellow Spacesuit As he can't hear the Mission control, and he has no choice but to try fighting the Bloon army. he attempts to go to the nearest space station to fix his ship However his ship finally fails then he is near the Space Station but it wasn't broken so he uses his Jetpack to drift him to the Space Station and it was not easy He has to avoid debris and asteroids orbiting around But when he goes inside the Space Station it was not active and calls it abandoned and its quickly reentering and it will start in just 12 more minutes He does not use his Jet-pack to fly to the Real Space Station because if he does it will run out of fuel and get stuck in Zero-Gravity So he barely manages to make it to the Pilot room but as he goes debris still orbit fast around the planet making it harder for him to enter He separates the Pilot room from the Space station and drifts it to the real Space Station where he meets a Group of Monkeys for repairing a ship He decides to tell them to repair his ship but they cant find his ship so he drives a probe to find and take his ship back to the Repair zones Just 2 Hours later his ship is finally repaired and he can now continue his journey but as he exits he notices the first Bloons and he knows that when he studied about Bloons in the past This is the point where the Bloon Tutorial starts. Because he is in communication on the Space Station, he has to stay near but he wanted to go, but if he does that, he will lose communication to them. so he decides to colonize Large Asteroids and make it to other planets. He builds Electric mazes built over tens of kilometers and fight the corrosive Liquid Bloontonium. SPECIAL:About Liquid Bloontonium and it's results to the war Liquid Bloontonium(Bt) is very Acidic, shiny, fluidic and clear. It killed Monkeys but even the Solar System was attacked, especially Earth. Millions of people died on the Acid. If a Living thing would go there, they cause burns, massive bleeding and death. Liquid Bloontonium is also reactive to almost all elements and radioactive. They can be collected by the Water Vapor and cause Bloontonium Rain, which eats away buildings, houses, electrical supplies, cars and more. On the Oceans and waterforms, it mixed with Water to form H2OBt or Hydro-Oxygen Bloonide/Bloontonium Water. It sank to the bottom and collect more Water to form a Bloontonium Crystal. Those sea creatures died either from swallowing Crystals or drank Bloontonium, which disrupts the Tissues and they became hard as a Crystal and sank to the bottom. As a result, many sea creatures are getting extinct. And soon, the Oceans, the seas will be crystallized hills around the world. The Water Vapor can't collect and sublimate those crystals. Fossils were frozen and trapped, and worse, Water crisis will easily get severe and turn Earth into a Barren planet. LATER...FINAL SCENE AFTER MANY HOURS OF EXPLORATION AND CHALLENGE... ENDING:THE BLOONARAL QUASAR(Sector 10) After defeating the Exit Boss in Sector 9, They boost into Lightspeed to reach the Bloonaral Quasar, which powers the Bloon's Army. But it was not easy as like when going in Lightspeed from other Sectors to another. There were many obstacles in their way, forcing them to Slow Down, and face a Boss Rush. After all those Bosses are destroyed, they finally reach, the deadliest, the most powerful, the strongest, The Bloonaral Quasar. They first have to pass into the "Bloontonia Core" by passing and crossing many Stars, Planets and Asteroids in a Fast run. At the almost End of their run, they again pass into an Intense Boss Rush, facing Larsa-like Boss fights but in most cases, they have abilities to make it easier. Queen Larsa is the hardest Boss in Video Game History, in the Game Mushihimesama Futari by CAVE, where a Queen of a Village thought that a Princess killed her Son, Aki, so she attacks and sends Dragons to them and even tell another son, Palm to kill that Princess. But Palm did not do what she says, instead, he teams up with the Princess to confront and destroy her Mom's Dragon. Check this out, this will the Boss Rushes in Sector 10 look like, but in Most cases, it won't be Hard as that. With the Right Strategies and Usage of abilities, you can win an Impoppable Boss Fight like that. Back to the story, after facing the Boss Rush, they finally reached the Black Hole, and get wormholed by being sucked inside. So it was actually a Wormhole leading to the Boss. As they exit and enter another Universe, they arrive at a Hypergiant Star that fuels the Bloons Army, which is colored in a Rainbow, with its view in the Surfaces of beautiful Nebulae. They land on the surface of the star, and face a Uber Boss Rush again, where they face the True Final Boss of the Game, which is called the "Xectrum Reoryegrluinde", which is Very, Very Huge and an Ultimately a Rainbow Colored Dragon. He is about 150 Times powerful than a ZOMG. He is Camo and Regen, and he is 80 times worse than a DDT. If that Dragon existed today, it could lead into Extinction of Monkeys and their Cities, but it required so much power so he was not invented until 480 years later. He is also the Thriller of the universe, almost Unstoppable. You will find out when you win, it may be not completely unstoppable. He has alot of attacks to deal with you, and it takes around 15 to 25 minutes to defeat him. After the player defeats the Boss Rush, they drive down into the Oceans of the Star, facing different colors, enemies and Bosses. They screen gets brighter as they go into the Core, The screen becomes severely White and this Signal is that the Final Boss is Coming. The screen moves into the Surface of the Core and face the Truly the most Powerful, deadliest boss but actually, it can be not hard at the Queen Larsa Boss even if it acts more Severely than her, which is the Xectrum Dragon again, but he is much powerful than the version when being fought in the Surface of the Star. He has more attacks and wierder patterns. He is much bigger, harder, stronger and brighter. It even takes longer to defeat him. ENDING:THE TRUE ENDING After defeating him, the Dragon explodes hypernovaly in a Gamma-Ray Burst, forcing the Core to fuse so much fuel, and the Star starts on wobbling so much. and its colors get distorted. In just 1 minute, the Star becomes a Gray Hypergiant, releasing Super-radioactive Bloontonium into the Quasar, sending it back to the Quasar, destroying its stars and weakening the Black Hole, causing production of Bloons to go down. The star gets bigger so quickly and Violently explodes in a Ubernova, destroying the Black hole and its orbits, causing the Black Hole to choke and cough Gamma Ray bursts chasing the Solar System which contains the Bloons" Colonies. Gamma Rays destroy anything in their way, even a ZOMG will never survive, or a DDT, because its extremely fast and targets any Bloon at once. It fries life that used to destroy the Monkey Side, and worse, it hits Cores of its Colonies, causing them to explode and overwhelm colonies. The Black Hole releases Trillions of tons of Energy and explodes/dies itself in a Hydrogen Bomb explosion, spreading Gamma Rays everywhere but not the Monkey Colonies however, but the Bloon Colonies got affected, which made a success. Their Ship is however vulnerable to Gamma Rays, so they escaped the explosion with hard work and luckiness. As they travel back into Light-Speed, many Spacecrafts came as they see the sky turning to Blue and the Sun rising, with Cirrus Clouds Floating on them. Those Spacecrafts are from the remnants of the Bloon Side, but they quitted the job of destroying the Monkey Army but to just protect the Monkey Army. They have Specialized Bloons to destroy Bloonships, so they released Bloons inflated with Oxygen and communicate with the Neutronox. As this scene finishes, they finally reached back to the Solar System where the Monkey's Headquarters are there and its their home too. The sky around them is still Blue with the Sun on the view too. But they already have less fuel and they are already out of fuel when they are about to Reenter the Monkey Planet, so they were stored in Friendly Bloonships to drive them to the Planet. And landed into the Greatest Party ever for defeating the Bloons' side severely. Everyone was Cheering, and Helios and Crincess dress up into Casual clothes, to sing songs and have a concert Day and Night. With all the Monkeys cheering, peace was absolutely restored in their Colonies and Planets. With the evolution of the future accelerates once again. The Polluted Atmospheres begin to fix it and perfectly run at the full state. Population starts to go back up again, damaged cities begin to repair and restore, Volcanoes become inactive, Air Temperatures begin to cool back from an Average of 40C to just 12C, and most importantly, "Say Goodbye... to the Evil of the Bloons... Let the Monkeys rage on!!!!!, The Bloons never bothered us anyway". The Credits start at a Scene where Monkeys enjoy the mild and fun winters on a Full Moon Night, and end by moving the camera to the Sky, to space, to the views of the Galaxies, and the Universe. The game second to the lastly ends with the Firework-like song played by Crincess and her sisters to give out Purple Regen Bloons to give out the fireworks and ends with Crincess singing on his Girl Tone on a The Climb parody about her Memories while she walks through a Mountain and when she is on the Top,she can see the Sun Brightly,where she goes into the Clouds to walk to the Sun and end up by a White Screen. . The game absolutes ends by showing the Lesson of the game "Whenever you fight someone, he/she will hurt you even worse, so stop bullying if you do. "Then the High Scores. ' ' Characters Monkey Side Bloons Side A.THE SIMPLE BLOONS Game Mechanics Basically, Bloons:Neutronox Ultima is a Strategy game combining Shoot-them-up, Puzzle, RPG, Adventure and Defense games. 'I. SPACECRAFT MECHANICS' In space, you control your Fighter Spacecraft "Neutronox Ultima". Below there is the controls. *'Move your Mouse/Pointer '''to select the target of your weapons. *'Arrow Keys''' to move your ship. *'''''Space to pause the game *'Enter' to start/stop firing your Primary Weapon. *'Ctrl '''to start firing your Secondary Weapon. *'P to Auto-fire your Primary Weapon. *'''B to Auto-fire your Secondary Weapon. *'V '''to activate your ability selected. -You can have up to 25 abilities and use numbers to select for a shortcut.1 to 8 to select ability, 0 to next page, 9 to previous page. Every ability has a cooldown. *'L to release your Anti-Bloons. Anti-Bloons are new weapons that act like Bloons but these are good and harm the Bloon side, not the Monkey Side. Anti-Bloons explode on enemies and cooldown again before releasing any again. They can be modified and upgraded by adding more layers to your Bloons. *Up to 10 Primary/Secondary weapons can be equipped at the same time. When you start the game, you will only have 1 slot for Primary/Secondary weapon. To select your weapons, pause the game and select "Change Weapons". then change the weapons whatever you have in your inventory. When your Ship runs out of HP, it explodes. You have Lives to continue everytime your Ship Explodes. When you start the game, you have 5 Lives which is the minimum for starting a level. You can upgrade it up to 100. If you run out of Lives, there are multiple ways what happens. In Endless Mode, you will get a Game Over/end the game/Submit scores. But if you are in the Adventure Mode, you will lose and have to retry the Tile or to quit back to the map. You cannot collect Lives from Enemies but you can upgrade your Maximum Lives by leveling up your Energy Rank or spending resources on Space Station to make a copy of your Ship. But the more the Maximum Lives you have, the more the resources you need to spend when Upgrading your ship because they have to be copied to every copy of your ship, so you can sell your copies and reduce number of Lives. Also, the more the Powerful your Ship copies are, the more the resources needed to make another copy of your Ship. '''II. LEVEL HUD In every level, there is an HUD in the screen. The unique feature of its screen is that it has the size of 2 Screens stacked horizontally, similar to the Darius II game on Arcade.2 screens in 1 makes the game a little bit easier and another reason is to fit Large bosses. Anyways, there are parts in the HUD. (Picture coming soon) * The Score Numbers-Measures how much score you earned. It is located at the North-west of the screen. It is divided into 2 Bars. The upper Bar, which is called "Total Score" measures the total score you earned in the lifetime in Adventure mode. Endless mode scores will not count. The Total Score Bar is colored Blue. While the Lower bar, which is called the "Level Score" measures the total score you earned in the current level you are playing. The Level Score bar is colored Red, and it's smaller than the Total Score bar. (This is coming soon to be true)(Exclusive to the PS3 Version)In the PS3 Version, there can be up to 4 players, so in the PS3 Version, the Score Bars are smaller. If there is a bar that is unused because there is no player using it, it will be covered by a White Translucent Square with the text "PRESS START" 'and pressing Start in another unused Controller will join the Player to the game. * The Score Multiplier-Measures how many times is the score you earned is multiplied. You can increase the Multiplier by defeating many enemies. It is located just nearly below the Score Numbers. Like in the Score Numbers, It will be covered by the White square if Unused and Vice versa. Score you earned is first multiplied before adding it to your Total and Level Scores. * The Firing-Speed Multiplier-Measures how faster is your Bullets than the original/base speed. It has to be full before it starts multiplying the speed. To make it full, you need to defeat many Enemies. Most Enemies contain Bloontonium, and Bloontonium is the one making it full. Other things will be to Score and XP. It's shaped as the bar where it answers "How many Bloons you have popped and trophies". Just like that bar, it is located at the Bottom-right corner. After each stage, it will reset and every stage you start, it starts at X1, which is Normal Speed. You can upgrade your Starting Firing speed on Shops. When full, it will multiply it to X2, X2.5, X3 and so on and every time it upgrades its Multiplier, its Factor increases by 0.5. But it has a Limit. When you unlock this Multiplier, its maximum is up to X2. You can upgrade it's Maximum Factor in the Shop. * The Abilities Selection Bar-This is where you can select and activate your abilities. There can be up to 25 of them equipped in a level. When you start the game, you can only have 2 abilities equipped. You can upgrade it up to 25 in the Shop Press '''V '''to activate your ability selected. You can have up to 25 abilities and use numbers to select for a shortcut.1 to 8 to select ability, 0 to next page, 9 to previous page. Every ability has a cooldown. You can buy, find, upgrade and equip/unequip abilities. It is located on the Middle-north of the screen. * The HP Bar-Acts like the Lives in the Bloons series, but acts more like in RPG. The HP Bar is colored from Blue to Red Rainbow depending on the HP left. You can lose HP by hitting enemies/obstacles. To complete a level, you need to complete it with at least 1 HP. If you run out of HP, you will have to repeat/Retry/quit the Level. Each time you fail a level, you can also go to the Strategy Tips Button, like in Gemcraft when you get a defeat(When there is no enough Mana to banish something) * Pause Button-Pauses the game. Or go to the settings. * The Speed Settings-You can change the speed of the game by changing it here. Everytime you change speed, it has a cooldown. The farther the speed from the normal speed, it will have a shorter cooldown, and the slower the speed from normal, it has a longer cooldown. When you change speed, the changed speed will last for 10 seconds(which can be faster but not slower) before it returns to normal speed. Locations/Areas 'Tiles(Element) Do you still know the Tiles in BMC?, well Tiles also feature in this game/a square in the Grid in the map. , but when you try conquering those, Difficulty and its concept is different. For difficulty, instead of being defined by 1 to 5 dots and their color, it is defined by the shape and color of the Polygon. Some Tiles may be Special like a Space Station or Shop. Tiles are grouped by being outlined by Cyan Lines in the sides/corners to reduce number of levels, even tiles are in a grid. A tile with a Mission either has a White or Cyan Square around it. If it is Cyan, the Tile with the Mission is incomplete while White means the Mission is already complete. A tile with a Major Boss(es) fight(s) either has a Red or Pink Triange around it. If it is Red, it is not defeated while Pink means its defeated. Every Place you go is divided into Tiles. As you progress, you will Unlock more Tiles. You cannot play a Tile that is not Adjacent to one or more of your Tiles that are Unlocked. SECTION:SECTORS''(MAP)'' The Game first takes place on a Galaxy containing the Monkey Universe and the Human Universe. The Bloon Universe is actually located at the Edge of the Universe. So they travel away from the Galaxy and travel Intergalactic Space. In every location you go, the main objective is to defeat the Enemies/Boss Fights in the Planets and travel inside each Star to destroy the Major Boss of the System. The Whole World is also divided into 10 Sectors, which contain a Major Boss Fight when you start or finish the Section. Except on the last Section(Where the final boss is taken) because it only has 1 Major Boss and not on the Start. SECTOR 1:"The Launch of the Journey" Sector 1:The beginning of the Journey is the First Sector you will unlock. It takes place on another Galaxy that the Monkeys Colonized named "The Prism Galaxy". It has 10 Solar Systems and 125 Tiles.When viewed from other Sectors, as a Portal,it looks similar to the Galaxy's artwork but spins more rapidly than the Galaxy. SECTOR 1 SOLAR SYSTEMS: 1/1:AZELEA SYSTEM Azelea is a Yellow Dwarf Star that is only 0.75 the size of our Sun and a tiny bit less luminous than our sun,about 0.92 than our Sun.This System has 12 Planets,with 8 Terrestrial Planets,1 Gas Giant and 2 Ice Giants.It has only 1 Asteroid Belt between the Gas Giant and the First Ice Giant. * Zara 233-4545 is the 7th Planet from Azelea.It is the first Planet to be played in Adventure Mode.It is a Green and a Lush Planet with it's surface 82% Water and 18% Land.It's Lands are mostly Mountainous Taigas and some are Frosted.Rain is very rare on this Planet because itself is covered in a High-pressure system.It's Atmosphere contains 65% Oxygen,18% Hydrogen,10% Carbon,5% Bloontonium and 2% Chlorine.It's Clouds are always very thin and Cirrus.It has a Very Thick Ozone Layer than spans from 24km to 65km.This means that only 0.00001 or none of UV Radiation from Azelea will enter.It is very Underpopulated.When the Bloons Army colonized this Planet,it still rests in High Silence.Still,the Plants here are very Green and most of the time Baby Green.There are alots of Pine-based trees that always grow in the Mountains.Some Mountains are 2 Times Taller than Mount Everest,even the O2 is still enough in it's Highlands.1 mountain is roughly 20.3Km high,and it is named "Esteryllus Fadri".Even it is heavily snowed,it's environment is Unique than our Snowed Mountains.There are still Mild and Large Forests with Heavy amounts of Leaves,Pines and others.This Planet has 2 Moons,named "Halvis" and "Ralbis" These Moons are also filled with life,Halvis having almost all Surface Blue and Purple Water while Ralbis largely is a Tropical Planet. Ralbis orbits around Zara every 2 Days while Halvis orbits around Zara every 4 Days.They also rotate at the same time as the revolution around it's Planet.These Moons has also Seasons which are Summer,Autumn,Winter and Spring.All what happens is just the same for our Seasons but,they last only for 0.5 days before repeating it.This Planet has 3 Tiles.Upon completing this,you will unlock the 8th Planet named "Dossendra 5530-856",which is an Icy Permafrost Planet,and the 6th Planet,"Relesa 94335",which is a Barren,Deserted Planet with Canyons and Mountain ranges.Relesa is much harder than Dossendra,so it's easier to play Dossendra First and the Outer Planets first. * Dossendra 5530-856 is the 8th Planet and far the farthest Terrestrial planet in the System just before the Asteroid Belt.It is a Permafrosted Planet because of being far away from Azelea.Its almost made of H20 and has Icy Rocks inside the planet and a Frozen Solid Core.It's atmosphere is 90% Cooled Clear Helium Gases,8% Oxygen and 2% Nitrogen.It's Atmosphere is very low in density,so alot of light comes and make a Blue Sky.Clouds don't exist here.No life could naturally develop here due to the freezing Temperatures dropping to -82 Degrees Celsius.It doesn't have an Ozone Layer at all,a Very Weak Magnetosphere and these factors let UV Radiation in.Even though it destroys it's snowy top,It's Gravity is 3 times as Earth,maybe it was a Gigantic Planet in the past and shrunk and became Harder.It has many Faults and Land Trenches expanding on the surface,and they are mostly filled of H2O.None is Hot.Everything is cold.It has only a few Mountains and none of them beats Mt Everest due to extreme Gravity.It spins at it's axis very slowly,about 8 Earth Days per Dossendrean Day.Also,It's Axis is about 128 Degrees,higher than Uranus".It has a Total of 95 Moons but most of them are Tiny Balls or Potatoes that were collected from the Asteroid Belt.It is the First planet with Multiple Bosses on Levels/Tiles.It has 6 Tiles.Upon Completing this,you will unlock the Azelea Mid-asteroid belt before the Gas Giant Planet named Terenz in Azelea.It has 1 Space Station. * The Azelea Mid-Asteroid Belt '''is the Asteroid Belt in Azelea between Dossendra and Terenz.It is filled with lots of Asteroids left from the birth of Azelea 2 Million years ago.These Asteroids are colliding,crashing and form Dwarf Planets.In this place,you find 2 Dwarf Planets named Dossaten 1 and Dossaten 2.These Planets are Frozen as Pluto.They are also colored Navy Blue and Navy Cyan.They both have no atmosphere and they are bombarded by Asteroids outside them,but they are also Strong Planets to resist Most Asteroid Attacks.This Place has 4 Tiles.Upon completing this,you will unlock the only Gas Giant in Azelea,named '''Terenz.This Belt has 2 Space Stations. ** Terenz is the 9th Planet from Azelea.It is the only Gas Giant in Azelea.Like Saturn,it possesses the lowest Density of all the Azelea Planets.It has no Ring System,and it's color ranges from Green to Yellow.It has a Very Slow Wind System,calm clouds but Dark and Stormy Lower Atmosphere and it's surface,which is a Dark Yellow Ocean that has low density and easily makes High Waves and Rogue Waves.Freezing Temperatures of -52 to -18C on the Upper Atmosphere and 13 to 108C on the Lower Atmosphere.It has 80 Moons.It has 8 Tiles.Upon Completing this,you will unlock 2 Ice Giants on the Edges of Azelea named Beris '''and '''Yoja. ** Beris '''is a Neptune-like Ice Giant.It is the 10th Planet from Azelea. '''SECTOR 2:"A Light Year Neighbor" Sector 2:A Light Year Neighbor is the second sector you will unlock.It is a Spinning Pinwheel Galaxy that has 15 arms.It is colored Green and Purple.It have a Pyramid-shaped core in the center orbited by several Pyramids.This Pinwheel Galaxy is called "Pska Accelandro 538875".It has 16 Solar systems and has 220 Tiles.When viewed from other sectors,it is a Green Portal with 2 Vertical beams of Green Lasers on top and bottom of the Portal.Its a Colony by the Bloons. SECTOR 3:"Dimensional Polymetry" Sector 3:Dimensional Polymetry is the third sector you will unlock.It is,wierdly, an irregular Galaxy that is shaped like a Meteor,with an ever-changing shape-shifting Core/Nucleus of the Galaxy.That Core changes shape from a Triangle to a Square,to a Pentagon, and so on until it reaches a Decagon,which then reverses and the Cycle starts over and over again.It's color ranges from White to Yellow depending on the Polygon.Its Polygon is actually a Polyhedron.This is named "The Mathematical Ark".It has 22 Solar Systems and has 315 Tiles.In a Portal,it is colored Sand Yellow Portal that its Core changes shape like the Nucleus of that Galaxy.The Portal also has 2 Tails that is on the North-East and South-West sides of the Portal. SECTOR 4:"Earth Xero" Sector 4:Earth Xero is the fourth Sector you will unlock.It is shaped as a Strain of DNA,with 2 Cores at the ends of the DNA.The DNA is differently colored from Purple to Red,changing their colors.The 2 Cores are Erythrocyte-shaped ends that always glow Red.There a 3 Purple Erythrocytes that glow Pink and orbits around the center of the DNA.Its another Irregular Galaxy.It has 13 Solar Systems but they are harder and it has 295 Tiles.As a Portal,it is shaped as DNA and still has 2 Cores on the ends and 3 Orbiting Erythrocytes,but as a Portal,it has a Central Core that is 2 Times bigger than the Cores at the ends and connected to the Orbiting Erythrocytes by Red Rays. SECTOR 5:"The Ancient Infection Device" Sector 5:The Ancient Infection Device is the Fifth sector you will unlock.It is an Ancient Galaxy that was colonized by our Ancestors long time ago,and they became infected from the Bloons and those Dead ancestors revived and became Ancient Zombies.It is a Flappy 7-Petalled Flower that spins.Because it became haunted,it is now a Dark-Blue/Indigo Flower Galaxy that is Dark,with a Pirate Sign on the Core.It has Flapping Petals that release Sonic Waves of Dark Energy.It has 25 Solar Systems and has 385 Tiles.As a Portal,it is almost the same as the Galaxy(A Dark Flower),but its Flappy Petals send Dark Beams of energy directly, it spins faster and its Core is glowing White at the center. SECTOR 6:"Dendrite Biogalactic Reactor" Sector 6:Dendrite Biogalactic Reactor is the Sixth Sector you will unlock.This Biogalactic Hexagonal Brain is filled with Electrically Active Biogalactic Neurons connected to each other,forming an Extremely Long Circuit.Glowing Chained Axons and twisty Dendrites.Its Core is also made of Overpowered Circuits that makes a Stunning White Core,with other regions Orange and Pink.Its Core is itself an Insanely Dangerous Reactor that sends Millions of Tons of Radiation through the Circuit.Some Circuits may appear Cyan and spread away from the Galaxy,forming External Circuits,It has 22 Solar Systems and 420 Tiles.As a Portal,it just looks the same as the Galaxy. SECTOR 7:"The Chlorophylled Taiga of Time" Sector 7:The Chlorophylled Taiga of Time is the Seventh Sector you will unlock.This Galaxy is largely based on Plant Science.It has alot of Amazon Scenery,Plants but also Poison Ivies,and Animals based on Plants.It also has a Very Clear and Cyan Ocean spinning through the Galactic Center.The Core of this Galaxy is a powerful and an Incredible Cyclone that it's wind speeds can range from 2800 to 4000 km/hr.It is actually a rapidly spinning Hydrotedocumulus that acts like a Tornado.Clouds also exists and like Earth,It has Biomes,with some commonly struggling Rains and Floods,some are very cold of cool which most of them are Mountainous and located at the Outer sides of the Galaxy and some of them are Tundras and Ice Caps that are located at the Outermost Edges of the Galaxy.This Galaxy looked like this earlier than we were created by life.It was formed 10 Billion Years after the Big BAng/10 Billion Years ATBB and life began after 2 Billion Years.There was Purely Biological Exo-Humans that were killed by the Bloons,activating the Security Guards of the Galaxy,but they were infected.The Land was divided into Solar Systems that contained Bright Suns.It has 30 Solar Systems and 440 Tiles.As a Portal,Just like the galaxy,it has a Bright Cyan Vibrant Ocean around the Center,A White,windy Storm at the center,Sand Beaches around the Oceans,Tropical Dark Green Jungles, to temperate Forests,to Cold Taigas,second to the last,Mountainous Tundras and Polar Ice Caps,so from Gray,Cyan,Sand,Dark Green,Green,Light Green and finally White with some Baby Browns on it,while it's Polar sides are absolutely White. SECTOR 8:"AntiCirrus Aeropolis Headquarters" Sector 8:AntiCirrus Aeropolis Headquarters is the Eighth Sector you will Unlock.It's terrain looks like the White Land in F-Zero.This is the first Sector without Solar Systems,other than Sector 10.Instead,it is divided into areas,which are divided into Levels.This Aeropolis Galaxy is molded like a Spinning Typhoon like Typhoon Yolanda.It has White to Dark Gray Whipping Cloud Puffs through the Belt around a Core.The Core is divided into 5 Cores connected to each other by Cloud Bridges.These Cores form 1 Big Core,which they call the Beacon of Ted,because it's based on Tornadoes too.This Beacon is internally turbulent but externally safe.This Beacon Glows at Night to light up the Cities.Later,This Galaxy becomes a Dark Eclipsed Place with Lightning and immense C8O12 Air,which is absolutely deadly to Humans and all life.This Dark Stratus Cloud is caused by an explosion by the Bloons" Army when they are attacking the Beacon.The Terrain is similar to the Lightning Track in F-Zero GX.This Place became a Place dominated by Dark Bloons.As a Portal,it appears the same as the Galaxy,which is a Dark Swirling Cloud with Light and a White Infected Core.There are still some Purple and Blue Flashes on the Clouds through. SECTOR 9:"The Hardcore Test of Finity" Sector 9:The Hardcore Test of Finity is the Ninth and second to the last Sector to unlock.It is the staircase and the port to the Ending.This place is covered in Heat and Volcanism.Places here can reach cold as a Sandy Desert and hot as Immense Hell.This is a Hellish Place where it attracts Meteoroids to destroy Intruders on the surfaces.Some are safe in Floating Battleships.These Floaters are home to many evil Crew of this Ultimate Hell.It is home to Red Supergiants,Red Giants,Red Giant Dwarfs,Evil Cheating Al-Controlled Neutron Stars and Hi-ranged massive Red Holes.They say that the Angels of Space are prisoned and executed in this place because we want to end the Universe forever!.There are no Space Stations here and instead,you should find treasures to upgrade your things.It is a Red Disk of Heat and Power,it also has Nebulae around,it has a Core that acts like a Volcano by sending a Deadly Pulse of Fire every 2 to 3 Hours.It's Core itself is very Unstable but lasts for a long time.It is Very Red and very furious.It has 48 Solar systems and 650 Tiles.As a Portal,it is an Orange-Red Pinwheel that looks different than the Pinwheel of the Sector 2 Portal.Instead of having Onion-like rings,it has swirling rings . SECTOR 10:"The Bloonaral Quasar" Sector 10:The Bloonaral Quasar is the last Sector to be unlocked and it leads to the Ending.Unlike other Sectors,it has only 4 Levels/Tiles.You can save in these Levels but only 2 times to prevent cheating after death/low HP/Failure.It is an Ultimate Quasar that powers the Bloons" Army.It is colored in Rainbow.There are 3 Uber Boss Rushes rushing through the belts of the Quasar until they reach the pit in the Black Hole.Then they meet at a Rainbow Star located on the Horizon with Galaxies and Stars on the view.They meet the Final Boss,which is a Dragon named "Xectrum Reoryegrluinde".At the Surface of the Star and the hardest of all,in the Core of the Star.He is both Regen and Camo,but also has all other weapons from most previous Bosses.It has very Dense and Intense Armor.After the Dragon is defeated,the Quasar will get Unstable and explode in a Hypernova,which released a Storm of Gamma Rays and destroyed the Bloon Colonies.For more info about the Ending,go to the Section Story and see the True Ending. Category:Games